Sunshine and Babies
by moonstonemystyk
Summary: Sequel to Moonlight and Roses. The day has finally come, Remus and Tonks are getting married. Masses of Weasleys all converge on Potter Manor for the ceremony, and Remus has prewedding jitters.
1. Default Chapter

Sunshine and Babies  
  
Sequel to Moonlight and Roses  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the elements of it. They are the property of J.K. Rowling, I only wish that I had thought of it first. :D  
  
Ginny Potter smiled as she lifted her red haired daughter out of her crib and put her down on the nursery floor. Loud chattering could be heard from the other crib in the room, She walked over and lifted the dark haired boy out. "Today is a very important day," she said as she picked out clothes for the children. "We are going to a wedding." The children looked at her with similar looks in their eyes. The looks were the only things that were the same with her twins. Lily had red hair and brown eyes like her mother, and James looked exactly like his father, without the lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead. As far as she was concerned, life was perfect. Today, Remus and Tonks would be getting married. She sat down on the floor with the two children and began changing them and getting them dressed for the day. "The two of you will be spending most of the day with your grandmother. Your daddy and I have to help Remus and Tonks, but you will be there when your Moony and Tonks get married," she told the two, as she fastened the emerald green robes onto her son.  
  
"Moony, Moony," James said, looking toward the door.  
  
"Moony," his sister repeated.  
  
"Yes, Moony. He'll be here in a few minutes, and you'll get to see him," she laughed, finishing up with the squirming pair. "If we hurry, we can watch daddy fall out of the fireplace." She picked them up and headed toward the kitchen. As soon as she got the two children secured in their chairs, Harry fell out of the fireplace, followed quickly by Remus.  
  
"Moony," Lily squealed, reaching her arms toward him.  
  
"Well Hello," he said to the excited little girl. "And how is my favorite girl?" he asked, leaning down to give her a hug.  
  
"Moony, where Tonks?" she asked, trying to see around him to the empty fireplace. Remus leaned over and hugged James, then walked over to hug Ginny.  
  
"Tonks is coming, she had to pick up her dress," he said to the room.  
  
"I don't even rate a hello, Remus," Harry laughed, "My children get excited when you come in, but they don't even notice me." He sat down at the table.  
  
Ginny was waving her wand and producing breakfast efficiently. "Would you like bacon, sausage, or both, Remus?" she asked, piling food onto plates.  
  
"Both would be lovely, Ginny. But feed Harry and the children first, my stomach is doing flips," he told her, reaching for the cup of tea she had just levitated in front of him.  
  
"It's just nerves, Remus," Harry told him. "You do remember how I was on my wedding day?" he asked, laughing.  
  
"If I remember correctly, you couldn't keep anything down. Molly had cooked you an incredible breakfast, and you only sipped at the tea and nibbled on a small piece of toast," he laughed, reaching for the toast. "She was so worried about you not eating that she didn't eat."  
  
Harry grabbed a piece of toast for each of the kids, and put it in front of them. "I threw up the toast and tea, I was so afraid that she would change her mind and not marry me."  
  
"Like that would have happened," she told them, placing plates in front of Harry, Remus and the two children. "I had loved Harry forever, and there was no way that he was getting out of marrying me once he had asked."  
  
"That's what I'm afraid of, that Tonks will decide that she can do better than me," he told them, taking small sips of his tea and eyeing the plate of eggs, bacon, and sausage warily.  
  
"Remus, Tonks and I have become pretty good friends, and believe me, she could never love anyone but you," Ginny said, pushing the toast toward the older man. "Now eat, we can't have you getting light headed during the wedding."  
  
Remus picked up a piece of toast and took a small bite. "I guess that if you're both sure, I'll try to relax," he told them.  
  
"We're sure, now hurry up and eat so that we can get out of here before the women descend on the house. It won't just be Tonks and Hermione, but Angelina, Alicia, and Fleur. They're just the ones that I can think of off hand. That many women in one house is just more than a man can take," he said around mouthfuls of eggs and sausages. 


	2. Chapter 2

Sunshine and Babies Chapter 2  
  
Harry and Remus finished their breakfast and put the plates in the sink. "I guess that we should head over to Ron's before the Weasley women descend on the house," Harry said, walking over and hugging each of the children. "We'll be back about an hour before everything starts. I'll be sure to send Charlie, Fred, George and your dad over to help set everything up," he said, kissing Ginny on the cheek.  
  
"Just be sure that you and Remus go right to the Guest house, we don't want you to see the bride before the wedding," she said, hugging Remus and kissing his cheek. "Everything will be ready on time, and there is nothing for you three to do. Everyone else has their assignments." She lifted each of the children out of their chairs, and sent them into the playroom. "We have everything under control. This will be the talk of the wizarding world for years to come."  
  
"Only because I'm a werewolf, If it wasn't for your father, Ginny, I wouldn't even be able to marry Tonks," he told her. "Arthur has changed everything for the better for those of us that had no rights. Even Hermione can't complain, the house elves now have a choice of who they serve."  
  
"Tell me about it," Ginny said, "Dobby has been with us since my dad passed that law. He didn't really want to serve anyone but Harry," she laughed, "And for the first time, my mother has a full staff of house elves, they all wanted to work for the minister of magic."  
  
Harry laughed, "Winky is so happy, ever since she got to choose who she worked for, she hasn't taken a day off. If she and Dobby hadn't come to work for us, I don't think that our house would look nearly as neat as it does."  
  
"Harry, we had better go before Tonks gets here. I don't want to jinx this wedding," Remus said, walking over to the fireplace and throwing a pinch of floo powder into the flames.  
  
"Quite right, Remus. Molly would kill me if you saw Tonks before the wedding," he answered. Remus shouted his destination, quickly followed by Harry.  
  
Ginny waved her wand and got the dishes washing themselves, then waved her wand at the stove and got the food started for the reception. She quickly looked in on the two children, who were playing what looked like Quidditch on their toy brooms. "Winky, could you please come up into the playroom," she called, walking toward the kitchen.  
  
"Yes, Missus, what is you needing Winky to do?" the small house elf asked, popping up behind Ginny.  
  
"Winky, could you please keep an eye on Lily and James. I have to go out and start decorating the yard for the wedding," she said, summoning the decorations for the yard. "And when my mother gets here, could you come out to the yard and help with the decorations. I want everything to be perfect."  
  
"Yes Missus, Winky will watch the children, and when Missus Molly comes, Winky will come out and help Missus Ginny with the decorations. Winky will send Dobby to help Missus until Winky can help," she said, turning toward the children's playroom. With a loud pop, Dobby appeared in front of Ginny.  
  
"Does Missus Ginny need Dobby's help?" he asked, looking around the room.  
  
"Yes, Dobby, could you help me decorate the yard for the wedding?" Ginny asked, walking toward the back door. She opened the door and headed out to the yard. "We need to get the chairs set up, and get all of the decorations up. The flowers need to be put around, and everything needs to be perfect, Dobby. It's Remus' wedding, and he is family to Harry," she told him, pointing out where she wanted the chairs, and the flowers.  
  
"Dobby will take care of it Missus. Missus should go inside and finish what she has to do, Dobby will decorate. Not to worry Missus, Dobby will make Master Remus' wedding perfect for Missus Ginny," Dobby told her, pushing her toward the kitchen door. "Dobby will fix the yard, and Winky will help when she is done with young Miss Lily and Master James."  
  
Ginny put her hand on the doorknob and heard a crash from inside. Ginny quickly opened the door and ran inside.  
  
"I'm sorry Ginny, I didn't mean to knock over the plates. I tripped over the chair leg." Tonks said sheepishly.  
  
"It's okay, I'm just glad that it was you making the noise, not my children," Ginny told her, waving her wand at the pile of broken plates on the floor. "When I went out back, the kids were playing Quidditch on their toy brooms. I was just afraid that one of them had gotten away from Winky and was flying around the house, destroying everything in their path."  
  
Tonks laughed and got up from the floor, pulling her dress bag out of the fireplace. "At least I had them put the dress in a bag, coming through the floo network it would have been black instead of white."  
  
"Well, everyone else should be here soon. So maybe you should sit down and have something to eat, then pick the color your hair will be today," Ginny told her, waving her wand at the stove and starting some bacon for Tonks.  
  
"I can't eat anything, Ginny. My stomach hurts when I drink tea. Are you sure that Remus wants to marry me, I'm clumsy and I can't even floo into the house without falling on my face," Tonks told her, brushing the soot off of her robes.  
  
"I've had this conversation once today. You and Remus are perfect for each other, and this wedding will be perfect. My mom is going to do the food, because she is much better at it than me. Everyone else will be here to help you get ready, and to finish decorating the yard. Harry, Ron, and Remus will be her right before the wedding starts, and you will make a beautiful bride," Ginny told her, patting her arm.  
  
"If you say so Ginny, you're the best. I guess that I should change my hair," Tonks said, scrunching her face up and changing the color of her hair.  
  
Ginny stared at her friend, "Tonks, your hair is beautiful, what made you choose that color?" she asked, picking up a handful of her long chocolate brown hair.  
  
"It's my real hair, and my real face. Remus thinks that I'm beautiful this way, so I figured that I would have my real hair and face today. He's marrying the real me, not the face I show to everyone else," she said, looking over at Ginny.  
  
"He's right, you are beautiful. I don't see why you don't always keep the real you showing around us. We are family, Tonks," Ginny told her. "I think that we should go upstairs and let you start getting ready." 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
Ginny and Tonks walked upstairs, and into the guestrooms that Tonks would be using. Tonks hung the dress bag on a hook inside the door and Ginny conjured up a full length mirror. They both walked into the large bathroom and started filling the tub with hot water and bubbles. "You just relax in the bath for awhile, I'll be back up when it's time for you to start getting ready. Hermione will come up as soon as she gets here," Ginny told her, as she walked toward the door.  
  
"I am going to sit in the bath and just relax, if I can," Tonks told her, reaching into the tub and testing the temperature.  
  
"Everything will be fine, Tonks. And in a little while, we will come up and get you ready for your wedding," she said, shutting the door behind her.  
  
Ginny headed down the stairs, to wait for the rest of the Weasley women. She stepped into the kitchen, to see Angelina coming out of the fireplace with her youngest child in her arms. "Ginny, Molly and everyone else are coming by portkey, there was no way to get the kids here through the floo network without the men to help," she said, putting Candice down. "Candy, go in and play with your cousins," she said, then looked at Ginny. "They are in the playroom aren't they?" she asked.  
  
"Yes, and Harry made sure that there were enough toy brooms for everyone. That way there is no fighting over them," Ginny told her. "Why don't you go and play Quidditch with Lily and James, Candy. They were very excited that there would be so many children to play with today."  
  
"Okay, Aunt Ginny," the four year old answered as she ran toward the playroom. With a pop and a rush of noise, the rest of the Weasley women appeared in the kitchen.  
  
"Let's check and make sure that no one was left behind," Molly said, pulling a piece of parchment out of her robes. "Penelope, do you have Abigail, Amelia, and Alexandria?" she asked.  
  
"All three of them are with me, Molly," Penelope answered, ushering her girls to the playroom.  
  
"Danielle, do you have Marissa, Elizabeth, Mitchell, and Samantha?" Molly questioned, looking over at her daughter-in-law.  
  
"Yes, Molly, All four accounted for," Charlie's wife answered, sending the three older children toward the sound of children's voices.  
  
"Since William is standing with me, and I can see Fleur, I don't need to ask. Alicia, do you have Julian and Ruby?" she asked quickly.  
  
"Yes, they're heading for the playroom, Molly," Fred's wife answered, looking around the room. "But I don't see Hermione."  
  
"I see Arthur, Jessica, Jennifer, Maxwell and Nathan. But where is Hermione?" Ginny asked, looking around the room. Just then the flames in the fireplace turned green and Hermione stumbled out.  
  
"I'm sorry Molly, I forgot the book of makeup and hair charms. I had to grab it off of the table, but the portkey activated before I could get my finger back on it." Hermione told her. "Did all of the children make it okay?"  
  
"All here and accounted for, Hermione. We'll send them to the playroom. Ginny, is there someone in there to keep an eye on them? I could send for some of my house elves to watch them while we get everything done," Molly said, walking the children to the playroom.  
  
"I don't know if Winky can handle all eighteen of them. Maybe I should ask," Ginny told her, walking into the playroom. "Winky, are you able to take care of all of the children, or would you like some help?" she asked, looking around the room for the small house elf.  
  
"Oh no Missus, Winky is fine with the children," Winky told them with a large grin. "Winky loves the children, and Winky will have fun playing with them."  
  
"Where is the bride?" Molly asked, looking around the room.  
  
"She's upstairs in the bath. I told her that Hermione would come up as soon as she got here. I have to go and check on Dobby, he's decorating the yard," Ginny told her, walking out of the playroom and over to the back door. When she opened the door, a look of shock crossed her face.  
  
"What's wrong, Ginny dear?" Molly asked, running over to her daughter. She nudged Ginny aside and stuck her head out the door. "Oh my, Dobby did this?" she stepped out into the back yard. The rest of the women followed.  
  
Dobby had set up over two hundred chairs, and had posts set around the yard that were covered with flowers, hanging from the posts was a sheer white fabric, draped beautifully like a roof over the guest area. At the front, a makeshift altar was set up, an archway of flowers was set up in front of the altar. The effect was breathtaking, and brought tears to all eight women's eyes.  
  
"Did Dobby do okay, Missus Ginny?" he asked, looking worried.  
  
"Oh Dobby, it's beautiful," Ginny answered, wiping the tears from her cheeks. "Tonks will love it."  
  
Molly leaned down and hugged the house elf. "You are wonderful, Dobby," she told him. He gave them a beaming smile.  
  
"Dobby will go and help Winky with the children now," he told them, rushing inside.  
  
"'e is wonderful, Ginny. Today will be perfect," Fleur told her, putting her arm around the younger girl's shoulders.  
  
"I guess that we should get started on the food, we only have about 2 hours until everything starts." Ginny said, sniffling.  
  
"I have the house elves working on the food, Albus sent some of Hogwarts best elf cooks to take care of the food," Molly answered, "We must go and help the bride to look her best today."  
  
The eight women walked into the kitchen and saw a small army of house elves cooking and preparing everything for the reception. So they checked on the children, where five additional house elves were playing with the children, and headed up the stairs. When they opened the door to the guest room, the saw Tonks lying on the bed, staring up at the ceiling. The women crowed around the woman on the bed and all began talking at once.  
  
"Ladies, one at a time, I can't understand a word that any of you are saying," Tonks yelled, bringing silence to the room. "It's not time is it, I'm not even close to ready."  
  
"We're up here to help you get ready," Hermione told her. "Hair, Makeup, and the dress, we can't let you do it alone. Besides, we have to get ready too." 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
"Remus, calm down, everything will be fine. All of the women are at Potter Manor getting everything ready," Ron said, patting the older man on the shoulder. "If Ginny and my mother can't handle a wedding by now, I don't know who can. They took care of Bill's, Charlie's, Percy's, Fred's, George's, mine, and Harry and Ginny's. They are experts."  
  
Remus paced the room, staring at his formal robes. "I'm sure that she's not going to want to marry me. She's going to be sitting there with all of those happily married women and will change her mind. I keep waiting for the fire to flame up green and for one of them to tell us that she ran off," he stated, running his hands through his hair.  
  
Harry sighed, "Remus, Tonks loves you. She wants to marry you. Why do you find that so hard to believe?" he asked, sitting down on a chair facing Remus.  
  
"I'm a werewolf, and I'm fifteen years older than her," he answered, dropping down onto the sofa.  
  
"You don't act fifteen years older than her. Bloody Hell, sometimes we wonder if we're older than you," Ron told him, looking exasperated. "You give the twins more business than most of the students at Hogwarts. She loves you for who you are. A person that isn't afraid to prank the headmaster and headmistress, a man who stands up for what he believes in, and a man that puts family above all else," he said, sitting on the edge of Harry's chair.  
  
"You have treated me like one of your family, and after Sirius fell into the veil you became the only person that I had left. You became my Godfather, and father, and you helped me through all of the problems that I had as a teenage boy. She saw that you did everything that you could to help me, even though you had problems of your own," Harry told him. "She loves you, Remus. And after this afternoon, she'll be your wife."  
  
Ron leaned over and whispered to Harry, "I don't even think that you were this bad."  
  
"Maybe I should go take a shower, and try to forget that she might not want to marry me," Remus told them, getting up and heading for the bathroom. "Since we only have about an hour until we have to leave."  
  
Remus went into the bathroom, and Ron and Harry went over to the fireplace and threw a pinch of floo powder into the flames. "Ginny Potter," Harry shouted.  
  
"I hope that she's not too busy," Ron said, just as Ginny's head appeared in the flames.  
  
"What's wrong?" she asked.  
  
"Remus is driving us crazy. He's afraid that Tonks won't go through with marrying him," Harry told her, running his hand through his hair.  
  
Ginny laughed, "Tonks is afraid of the same thing, that Remus will back out before the wedding."  
  
"Well, at least neither of them are going to decide to back out," Ron said, reaching for his new robes. "Are the kids behaving?"  
  
"We have half a dozen house elves watching the kids, and they're all here. I think that the boys are playing a game of Quidditch in the playroom, but the girls are playing with dolls," she told them. "Just wait until you see the yard, Dobby made it look like a fantasy."  
  
"We're going to floo into the guest house, as soon as Remus gets out of the shower and gets dressed. The rest of the men should be arriving by portkey any minute. They were picking up a few last minute things that Fred and George created just for today," Harry told her, leaning toward the flames. "Did the owl come with our gift for them?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, the tickets came, and the deed for the large guest house is in the envelope with them," she said, holding up the large parchment envelope.  
  
"Good, I just hope that they don't think that it's too much. I just can't see that huge house going to waste, and for them to live any further away from us than that," he said, checking behind him. "And the Gringotts account is set up?"  
  
"Everything is fine Harry. Tonks is almost ready, we have about forty minutes until the wedding and you need to go and get Remus moving. Not to mention getting dressed yourself," she said laughing. "This is the wedding of the year, and I want everything to be perfect for them, including the Groom being on time."  
  
"I get the point, I'll go hurry Remus up. I'll see you in about twenty five minutes," Harry said, standing up.  
  
"Dad and everyone else just portkeyed in, I'm going to go get Fred and George to start showing the guests to their seats, the first portkey is scheduled for about five minutes from now," she said, "See you later." Her head disappeared from the fire, and Ron and Harry went back upstairs to hurry Remus along. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
While the house elves prepared the food and set up the many small tables that would seat the guests during the reception, Hermione and Ginny spent the last half hour before the wedding fixing hair and makeup. When they were finished, they turned Tonks toward the full length mirror and waited for her reaction.  
  
"Oh my!" she stated, turning around and looking at herself from all angles. "Hermione, you were right. This muggle wedding gown is perfect. I'm glad that you and Ginny talked me into making this wedding a mix of muggle and wizard."  
  
"Well, that's what we did for our weddings. Muggle clothing for the women, and a wizarding ceremony, I even did something for Remus that I saw in a muggle movie," she told them. "I have large wizarding pictures of Sirius, Lily, and James set up in the front. So it will be like they are here with us. I'm sure that they would be happy for Remus, and that he would want them to be here."  
  
Harry reached over and adjusted the clasp on Remus' robe and pinned on the small red rose that Hermione and Ginny had insisted on. "There, I think that maybe we should take a portkey to the guest house, if we take floo, we'll be filthy," Harry told the two men standing with him.  
  
"You're right," Ron told them. "Besides, Harry would fall over onto the hearth." Remus and Ron started laughing, while Harry looked at them, shaking his head. He walked around to the table and picked up a lamp.  
  
"I'm going to turn this lamp into a portkey to take us to the guest house," Harry told him, waving his wand over the lamp and then setting it down on the small table in front of them. "Whenever you gentlemen are ready, we can go."  
  
Remus looked at the two younger men, and smiled. "You're sure that she's still going to be there, right?" he asked, smoothing his robes and patting his hair.  
  
Ron and Harry laughed, "She's probably pacing the guest room and asking Ginny the same thing," Ron told him. "Everything will be fine, and I'm sure that it will be beautiful."  
  
Remus sighed, "Alright, let's go. I can't be late for my own wedding."  
  
Ginny and Molly walked into the room just as Hermione placed the sheer veil on Tonks' head. "There, you are completely ready," she told the woman, patting her shoulder. "Remus won't know what hit him, you look stunning."  
  
"Stunningly beautiful, Hermione you outdid yourself. I've never seen a more beautiful bride. No offence to either of you," Molly told her.  
  
"None taken Mum," Ginny told her, handing the bouquet of red and white roses to Tonks. "Remus is going to feel like the luckiest man alive."  
  
"You're all assuming that he's going to be here for the wedding, I still think that he's going to change his mind," Tonks said, looking at the other women in the room. "Why would he want to marry such a clumsy woman?" she asked, almost to herself.  
  
The door to the room opened, and Harry walked in. "Because he loves you," he said, walking over to place a kiss on her cheek. "You look incredible. I might just have to put Remus' eyes back into his head when he sees you."  
  
"He's here?" she asked him, looking panicked.  
  
"He's in the guest house, he wanted me to make sure that you were still here and planning on marrying him," he said to her. "So should I tell him that you're still going to be here when the ceremony starts?" he asked, smiling.  
  
"I'll be here if he will," she said. "He's not planning on leaving is he?"  
  
"Remus isn't going anywhere, until tomorrow when the two of you leave for your honeymoon," he told her. "Tonight, you will be staying in a house on the property. It's quite a walk from the main house, and there are wards that won't allow anyone but the two of you in." He hugged the nervous bride and then the other women in the room. "I'm going to tell Remus that you'll still be here. I'll see all of you in a little while."  
  
"Remus, will you please sit down and relax. Harry will be back soon, and he'll tell you that she's all ready and waiting for you," Ron told him, handing him a steaming cup of tea.  
  
"Were you worried about Hermione wanting to call it off?" he asked, taking a sip of the hot, sweet tea.  
  
"Up until I saw her father walking her down the aisle. I figured that she would want to find someone that had more money, and had more of the same interests. But she didn't, she loved me and still does. I can't tell you how many times I've wondered why," Ron told him.  
  
He sat his cup down on the table. "I wonder where Harry is, he's been gone for a long time." Remus said, turning toward the window. "Never mind, here he comes now."  
  
Harry opened the door and sat down on the chair that Remus had just vacated. "Remus, you are one lucky man," he told him.  
  
"Why?" he asked, looking worried.  
  
"Because your bride looks incredible, and she's not going anywhere," Harry told him. "I couldn't believe that it was her when I walked into the room. But since she was the only one there in a muggle wedding gown, I figured that I had the right girl."  
  
"This is really going to happen, isn't it?" he asked, dropping down onto the nearest surface.  
  
"Yes, in about twenty minutes, your wedding will start." Ron answered.  
  
"Alright ladies," Molly told them. "It's time for us to move this party to the study. It will make it easier for you to hear your cue."  
  
"Molly, I don't have anyone to walk me down the aisle," Tonks told her, panic in her voice.  
  
"Don't worry dear, there have been several people that have volunteered," Molly stated. "You just have to choose who you would like to do it."  
  
"I was hoping that Arthur would do the honor," she said to Molly in a small voice.  
  
"He would be honored," Molly answered, walking to the door. "I'll go and get him while the three of you head to the study." 


	6. chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
Remus, Ron and Harry stopped at the edge of the yard and looked at the decorations in awe. "I can't believe how wonderful everything looks," Remus said, staring at the beautifully decorated yard. "How did they manage to make everything look so wonderful? It's like a fairy tale."  
  
Ron and Harry just shook their heads in amazement. "If the yard looks like this, just imagine the food," Ron told him, rubbing his grumbling stomach.  
  
Harry laughed, "When aren't you hungry, Ron? There are more important things than food today," Harry told him, looking around the yard. "Look at all the guests, I've never seen so many well dressed people in one place."  
  
Remus grabbed the arm of Harry's robe, "Maybe we should go to the guest house, I don't want Molly to see me. She might hex me for trying to see Tonks, even though I'm not," he said, looking around for the red haired matriarch of the Weasley family. "I don't want her mad at me."  
  
"She's not the only Weasley woman that you should fear. Ginny and Hermione are just as fierce. But it's time for you to get married," Ron told him. "Albus should be coming up to the altar any minute now, and a few minutes later, Tonks will be coming down the aisle."  
  
Harry and Ron lead him to the altar, waiting for Albus to come forward to begin the service.  
  
"You're sure that she's going to be here, right?" he asked quickly. He watched Albus make his way forward through the crowd of guests. "She is going to marry me, and not decide that I'm just too old for her?"  
  
Ron and Harry laughed, "You just watch the aisle, she'll be coming down, I promise," Ron told him. Albus stood in front of them.  
  
"Remus, I am very happy that you asked me to officiate this joyous occasion," Albus told him, winking at the younger men. "From what you had said in the past, I never thought that I would have the pleasure of attending your wedding, much less officiating the ceremony."  
  
"I'm still not sure that she's going to show up," Remus told him.  
  
Albus patted him on the arm, "She will be coming down to marry you, Remus. She loves you."  
  
"Okay, Sweetie. It's time to go," Molly said, adjusting Tonks veil. "Arthur is waiting outside the door, Hermione and Ginny are waiting for you to come out, they'll be heading down right before you, just like at rehearsal. Bless Hermione for that, or we would have chaos."  
  
"He's going to be there isn't he?" Tonks asked, looking panicked.  
  
"Of course he is dear. Harry told you that he would, and that boy has never lied to me," Molly told her, leading the nervous young lady toward the door. "Just relax, it will all be over before you know it. Then you will be Mrs.Lupin."  
  
Molly opened the door, and motioned to Arthur to take the nervous woman's arm. "Come along Tonks dear, Remus is waiting for you," he told her.  
  
Hermione led the procession down the aisle, dressed in a beautiful light green bridesmaid's gown, followed by Ginny in a dark green gown, just a little different from Hermione's. Ron and Harry watched their wives come toward them, and then turned to watch Tonks making her way toward Remus. Tonks walked down the aisle on Arthur's arm, her heart fluttering as she looked at Remus standing with Harry, Ron and Albus. When her eyes met those of her soon-to-be husband, she saw the love shining back at her.  
  
Albus smiled at Arthur as he handed Tonks' arm to Remus. "You couldn't wish for a more beautiful bride," Arthur told him, then turned to sit with his wife.  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen, we are here today on this most joyous occasion to witness the bonding of these two wonderful individuals. I have had the pleasure of knowing these two for most of their lives, and I am honored to be the person they chose to perform this honor." Albus smiled at the guests. "I'm sure that you are tired of hearing me ramble on, so let us begin." Albus took their left hands and waved his wand over them, silver cords came out of the wand and bound their hands together. "Remus, please repeat after me. I Remus Lupin,"  
  
"I Remus Lupin," he repeated  
  
"Today join my life with you, Nymphadora Tonks," Albus said, looking at the nervous man standing in front of him.  
  
"Today join my life with you, Nymphadora Tonks," he said, staring at the beautiful young woman standing with him.  
  
"Now you Nymphadora, I Nymphadora Tonks," he said, looking over at her.  
  
"I Nymphadora Tonks," she said.  
  
"Today join my life with you, Remus Lupin," Albus said, watching her.  
  
"Today join my life with you, Remus Lupin," she repeated, looking into Remus' eyes.  
  
Albus looked at the two people standing in front of him, "Please raise your wands." They raised their wands and touched the tips to each other. Albus raised his wand, "Connecter ces âmes." He lowered his wand. "Now both of you repeat after me," he told them. "Legarme al mio amore, Di mai di separare."  
  
"Legarme al mio amore, Di mai di separare," Remus repeated.  
  
"Legarme al mio amore, Di mai di separare," Tonks repeated. Silver and gold ribbons of light erupted from their wands and surrounded them, covering them in a dome of beautiful sheer light.  
  
"Dalla sua anima a lei, e lei a suo. Un vincolo che non può essere rotto dai mortali semplici. L'amore eterno e la pace per queste due persone meravigliose*," Albus said, waving his wand over the couple. The light slowly dissipated, leaving the couple standing with their hands bound together. "May your lives together be full of joy. You may kiss your bride."  
  
Remus leaned over and kissed his new wife.  
  
(*this is roughly translated into Italian, in English it should be: From his soul to hers, and hers to his. A bond that cannot be broken by mere mortals. Eternal love and peace for these two wonderful people.) 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
Albus waved his wand and the cords that bound them disappeared. With a loud bang, fireworks erupted from both sides of the yard. Fred and George had the sky full of different colored fireworks, each reading congratulations Remus and Tonks. Molly, Fleur, Alicia, Angelina, Charlie, Danielle, and Arthur were directing guests toward the tables laden with food.  
  
"Just find your name on the cards on the tables, and have a seat," Molly repeated for the fiftieth time. "Harry, Ginny, why don't you lead Remus and Tonks over to the table, that way as soon as everyone is seated we can start with your toasts," she said, motioning for them to take their seats.  
  
"Yes, Mum," Harry answered, watching the older woman's face light up. They led the couple to the largest table in the front.  
  
As soon as all of the guests were seated, Harry stood up and tapped his glass with a fork. "I would like to propose a toast. To Remus and Tonks, one part of my large family. May the first years of your marriage be as wonderful and as full of surprises as mine has been. I can only hope that the two of you will do us all proud and have many children, because Molly and Arthur can always find room in their hearts for more grandchildren," he said, raising his glass and motioning toward them. When he had sat down, plates of food appeared on the tables with loud pops.  
  
After everyone had eaten their fill, soft music began playing. Faeries that had been hiding in shrubs, came out and lit the slowly darkening yard for dancing. The guests danced until a group of house elves came out into the yard, bearing a large cake. It was a fairy tale cake, seven tiers, all decorated with red and white roses. The bride and groom made their way over to the cake, while Colin Creevey continued to snap pictures of the happy couple.  
  
While the guests ate cake, Harry and Ginny sat with Remus and Tonks. "We don't want you to wait until you get back to open our wedding gift," Ginny told them, handing them a large parchment envelope.  
  
"I wish that you hadn't gotten us a gift," Remus told them. "You've already done so much, with the wedding and the reception."  
  
Harry just waved the comment off. "You were always there for me, Remus. I would do anything for you," Harry told him. "Just open the gift and tell me what you think."  
  
Tonks tore open the envelope, and pulled out the papers that it contained. She and Remus read each of the pages, only looking up when they had finished. "This is too much, Harry," Tonks told him, trying to hand him the papers back.  
  
"I don't want the two of you to have to search for a place to live, now that neither of you is teaching at Hogwarts," he told them. "That house is just sitting there, waiting for someone to fill it with children. Take the house, and the honeymoon. I won't listen to any of your arguments."  
  
"Alright Harry, Thank you," Remus said, standing up and hugging the younger man. "Now I'll be able to come over and get some of Ginny's wonderful cooking."  
  
"Oh, I almost forgot," Ginny said, reaching into her pocket. "Here is the key to your new vault at Gringotts. Harry and my dad made the Ministry compensate you for all of the trouble you had because of their werewolf laws. There should be enough in that vault to support your family for a long time."  
  
Remus pulled the red haired woman up and gave her a quick hug. "If not for your family, I wouldn't have been able to marry Tonks," he told them. "Thank you."  
  
The guests gathered as the newlyweds were leaving, they threw birdseed at the retreating couple. Smiling and cheering as they disappeared into the darkness. 


End file.
